


Desperation

by slybluebich



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, Piss kink, Porn Without Plot, Watersports, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slybluebich/pseuds/slybluebich
Summary: Sans really has to pee, and finds shared kinky interests with his lover.





	Desperation

Sans bad been acting pretty strange for the past hour. It wasn’t that weird at first, but over time he seemed to act progressively weirder. You’d been seeing Sans for a while now, you definitely could tell when something was up with the skeleton, but you couldn’t place what exactly was wrong, so you tried to let it slip your mind. But it was there, right in front of you, Sans squirming every so often, squeezing his thighs together. It was a sight hard to ignore.

“Sans, are you okay?” You asked him, raising an eyebrow. The skeleton flushed, blue tinted blush rising to his cheeks. His eyes met yours and he stuttered out. 

“Y-Yeah..” Sans replied, rubbing his bony thighs together anxiously.

You took note of his anxious movements. 

“Are you sure?” You asked, again, “You’ve been acting like this for an hour now.”

Sans looked down, his entire face was bright blue at this point. 

“I h-have to.. piss..” Sans admitted. It seemed even thinking about the act itself triggered his bladder to react, and you noticed a damp stain forming at the front of his pants. He quickly clutched his groin, panting and trying his best to hold it in. You giggled a bit at the sight.

“Why haven’t you gone to the bathroom? It’s just down the hall, Sans!” 

“Truth be told.. I like the way it feels to release after being desperate for so long.” Sans confessed, making eye contact with you again. 

“Thank god, I’ve been so turned on this whole time,” You finally told him. Sans entire mood seemed to switch, his eyes sparkling.

“Really?!”

“Yeah, the way you’ve been panting and squirming is pretty hot, Sans.”

“So.. what should we do..” Sans inquired, shifting closer to you. You gulped, feeling yourself blush now.

“Piss on me.” You requested, and Sans smirked. Yet again, his demeanor was changing. He really was full of surprises..

Sans stood up and walked over to face you. He slipped off his pants, taking out his cock. Sans sighed, aiming at your face. You opened your mouth, your heart racing.

Sans began to let his piss go, moaning a bit at the feeling of release. It was so rewarding and so intense, to feel the warm liquid squirt out of his dick and land perfectly into his lovers mouth. He was in a relaxed daze, watching as the occasional unswallowed light golden droplets dripped their way out of your welcoming, agape mouth and down your chin, onto your neck, chest and so on. He watched as you began to get off to him pissing on you, yourself.

“Stop pissing.” You commanded Sans, who was hardly done. He cried out in protest, but grabbed his dick in an attempt to get the pee to stop spurting out. You stood up and pulled Sans over to you, taking his hand off of his dick.

“Sans, you know it’s extremely difficult to pee with an erection..” You lectured him, eyeing his cock. Sans gulped.

“I want to jack you off.” You continued. Sans nodded, blushing furiously yet again. Although he ached feverishly to release his piss, he wasn’t one to turn down a nice handjob. You reached for his cock, pumping it teasingly slow. He was already bucking his hips and squirming due to the unreleased piss, much to your delight. However, in no time you were able to get him fully hard.

Pre-cum dripped down Sans aching cock as he wiggled and moaned and panted at your ever-quickening pace. You got faster and faster and you could tell Sans probably wasn’t going to last much longer. You took your hand off of Sans dick, eyeing him with predatory eyes. 

“Mind if I suck you off now?”

Sans shook his head, hardly able to talk in his highly-pleasures and stimulated state. You shifted off of the couch and in between his legs, taking his cock in between your lips and giving a slow lick to his tip. You moved your head lower onto Sans dick, deepthroating him and pulling off with a pop. Sans dug his bony hand deep into your hair, moaning and groaning loudly. You gave some more slow, teasing licks to Sans’ dick, and then continued to suck him off while jacking off the rest of his dick. 

Soon enough, Sans blew his load into your mouth, shaking as he came. Sans was in clear ecstasy, shouting your name loudly and carelessly.

You took your mouth off of his dick again.

Sans was panting, worn out just from the handjob and blowjob. But you both knew he still ached for the release he really had been craving this entire time. 

“Sans, you aren’t too much of a lazybones to finish are you?” You teased him. Sans, finally coming down from his orgasmic high laughed lowly.

“Never.” He replied, winking, taking his softening skeletal cock and aiming at you yet again. His piss streamed out fast and hard and you moaned, finally getting back to getting yourself off, nearing the edge as his warm, delicious pee soaked you and oozed all over your hot, wanting body. Sans moaned too, basking in the greatness that is post-sex pissing. (And, pissing after being desperate, too.)

Finally, he let all his pee out, and he sighed in complete and total relief, just as you came. 

“That was amazing,” You praised the experience, getting back onto the couch laying in Sans lap.

Sans chuckled, “Bone-ally amazing. I’m glad you’re into watersports too..” his thoughts trailed off as he felt sleep come over him. You smirked, resting in Sans cum and piss; but it wasn’t something you minded. Cleanup could wait.


End file.
